


Into his Eyes

by Spirk Shadow (Shywriter33)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt James T. Kirk, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-James T. Kirk/Spock, Tarsus IV, Young James T. Kirk, Young Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Spirk%20Shadow
Summary: Jim Kirk has been a loner for as long as he can remember, never once being loved.Spock is an outcast of fellow Vulcans, yet is drawn and fascinated by the intelligent human James Kirk, just not in the way other Vulcans in a sense.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Into his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own Star Trek  
> Side-note: Jim and Spock are 13/14 years old

Spock gazed alongside his classmates at the front of the room.

All couldn't look away, who would? When in front of their eyes was a human with hair as golden as the crops on the planet.

Spock could see from the far back the swirl of blue which was the human's eyes. He could see the ocean, the Terran sky, a wonder of imagination and beauty within those eyes.

"Hello, my name is James Tiberius Kirk. I prefer to be called Jim though, thank you." His voice was a bit scratchy, like a couple of knives might of shredded his vocal cords by the sound.

Yet Spock couldn't look away.

It wasn't till after class, he found the young blond around a couple of their classmates from before, only he could hear the familiar venom in their voices.

"You don't belong in this establishment freak."

"Why do you bother being here? When all you will do is shame your species with your low intelligence."

Spock could feel his insides burning at such remarks, ones he usually passes by for himself when spoken to, aside from insults of his mother.

Yet he could not stand how such are treating said human, one who he saw from afar in his own learning pod, was far intelligent then many of the other classmates.

"I am merely here to finish my education." Jim's voice mellow yet neutral.

"Yet your filth has ruined the atmosphere of our education. Tarsus IV not give you enough?"

Spock flinched, astounded one would sneer of such a disgusting event. He remembered the day clearly, as it was presented in one of his other classes of the travesty that occurred. To mock someone, let alone hurt one who's already suffered enough of such horrors, he couldn't stand.

The first punch thrown was all it took for Spock to lash out once more at those he had before with insulting another human he knew of.

"Gah!"

It ended as quickly as last time, but this time Spock rose without trouble as his father was noticed of the situation like before, only this time he spoke of pride(with a snide of using violence and out of control emotions), then of great sadness as he spoke with Jim.

"Why did you not stand for one self in the heat of the discussion?" Sarek had asked the young boy, his eyes flickering to the bruises among the boy's face.

Jim only looked away, his eyes glazed in a way he didn't seem to be present in the slightest.

"I'm used to pain sir, from Frank, Sam, Wionna, Kodos..." Both Vulcans flinched as they heard the last, their insides churning as the boy...no _man_ , continued, "What they said was nothing of what I hadn't been spoken of, let alone worst."

With that, Jim walked away, his face solemn as any Vulcan, yet his eyes told a different story.

Spock couldn't look away.


End file.
